Playing with Fire
by Walrus312
Summary: Hopeless to get a date for Prom, Matsuri makes a bet with her besties to date the next guy who enters through the door. The universe must hate her cause the guy turns out to be her worst nightmare. Little does she know what a hassle asking this guy out will be, and little does he know how torturous she will be.


I walk to class on time and take my seat in the front of the classroom. What a perfect day to get and A in this course.

I scowl when a certain red head walks through the door. His ruffled crimson locks are pointing in all directions and he always wears the same black leather jacket. Who knows when the last time that was washed?

He takes is seat in the back, where he belongs.

My friends warned me about guys like him. Those guys are always late, treat others like crap, and probably are some sort of stoners. Yuck!

My BFF Sakura sits next to me and together we take out our homework for the teacher to check.

"So…how's Naruto?" I ask all nonchalantly.

We look each other in the eye and squeal. "Omigosh last night he asked me to prom!" Sakura giggles with the widest smile I've ever seen. Excitement bubbles up inside of me and I can't help but jump in my seat a little bit.

"How?! Tell me everything!" I nearly scream.

"Ladies, class has started." Mr. Kakashi states with a bored tone.

I can feel my checks burn red with embarrassment and utter a quick "sorry!"

So he finally did it; Sakura finally has a prom date! I wonder how he did it? Probably something goofy and romantic.

I sigh.

Who will take me to prom? I've been wanting to go since I was High School Musical in elementary school! But the thing is, I have no guy friends. Unlike Sakura, who was friends with Naruto ever since birth, I don't have anyone to take! Plus on the night before Prom I have a college interview. My parents are freaking out about it! I have to get Sakura to help me find a cute guy to take to prom.

After the bell I head to lunch with Sakura.

"Okay, here's what happened." She starts when we sit down. I put down my veggie sandwich and give her all my attention.

"He comes to my house two hours before school ends and sets up all these balloons and candy, and get this! He even bought a jumbo teddy bear! It had a huge heart that said 'Prom?' I come in and he jumps from behind the couch holding the bear and has little bear ears! Oh he was so cute! I course I said yes and then we watched a movie and ate almost all the candy!" Sakura smiles as she finished her story.

"That is so cute!" I squeal.

"I know! But the problem is Prom's only a month away and I don't have a dress! Hey maybe we can go shopping after school today?" She nudges my arm encouragingly.

I slump my shoulders but put on a smile nevertheless. "Sure." I say trying to hide my sadness.

"Matsuri don't worry, I mean, you don't _have _to go to prom with a date. And I'm sure someone will ask you anyways!" Sakura tries to cheer me up.

"Like who?" I ask.

"Like…" she places her index finger on her chin with a thoughtful expression plastered on her face, "what about Kiba? He's Naruto's like best friend, I'm sure if you ask he'll take you!"

"But Kiba asked Ino last week." I complain.

As if on cue, Ino slides into her seat at our lunch table, followed by a nervous Hinata.

"What's this about my ridiculously handsome boyfriend?" Ino asks with a playful smile.

"We were just listing guys Matsuri could take to prom." Sakura answers taking a bite of her burger.

"Phhh! Matsuri dating!?" Ino laughs.

I can feel my cheeks getting hot as I try to defend myself.

"What?! I can get a boyfriend!" I say as Ino tries to hide her smile from behind her hands.

"Sorry Mats, but your not exactly the girlfriend type." Ino shrugs.

"M-maybe Shino?" Hinata adds to the converstation.

"Who?" Sakura asks.

"Guys! This is serious! Who?!" I nearly scream from frusteration.

"Well he's the only guy to fit under your criteria; tall, smart, and mysterious." Ino says as she takes a sip of her drink.

"Don't forget a goody-two-shoes." Sakura mumbles.

I shot a look at both of my best friends as the high-five eachother.

"I can be a rebel." I mumble with my arms crossed.

Sakura scans me up and down, "Nope, can't see it."

"Well I'll prove you wrong!" I say with striking confidence.

"Oh yea?" Ino challenges.

"Yea."

"Okay next guy that goes through the lunch door, take him to prom. Like him or not."

"Deal."

"Wait! I wanna beat money on this!" Sakura interjects.

"Guys we shouldn't be doing this, think about how Matsuri feels." Hinata stampers trying to put some sense into this.

"25 bucks." Sakura slams the money on the table.

With that we all put our eyes on the door. I got this. Not only will I win $25, but I'll also have a prom date! This is perfect.

Within the thirty seconds, a figure opens the door. I watch with excitement of who's it's going to be! I feel like I'm on the bachelor or something!

But what I see makes my stomach drop and my eyes widen.

There is no way in hell I will ask him.

"50 bucks." Ino whispers as she slides the money on the table with a devilish grin.

* * *

**AN: Hey it's Walrus! I know this is a wicked short chapter, but this is my first story ever and I thought it'd be cool if I shared it with you guys! The pairing I'm using is not popular at all, but I love 'em! Also I got my inspiration from xlyphiechanx so go and check her out! If you guys liked it, please leave a review of favorite this story. I'd love to hear your feedback and get your support!**

** Anyone have a guess who stepped out of that door? ;) **

** Until next time~~~**


End file.
